Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to medical devices and methods. More specifically, embodiments relate to devices and methods for positioning a treatment device in a patient.
Medical treatment and surgical methods typically involve a surgeon or operator placing a treatment device at a desired location within a patient. For example, a surgeon can position a cardiac ablation device in the vicinity of a patient's heart, and apply an ablative energy to the epicardial tissue to treat atrial fibrillation and other arrhythmias. Often, treatment devices are difficult to accurately position at an effective location within the patient. Relatedly, surgeons may find it difficult to adequately secure a treatment device at a desired location in the patient. Another shortcoming of currently available surgical techniques is the difficulty of gaining optimal visualization of a surgical or treatment site on the heart or of structures in and around the surgical site. In other words, gaining sufficient visualization to allow the surgeon to accurately manipulate, ablate, or otherwise operate at a specific location within the patient's body is sometimes challenging using current methods and devices. Oftentimes, visualization devices and surgical instruments collide or simply overcrowd a surgical site, reducing a surgeon's room to work in and visualize the surgical site.
Therefore, a need exists for devices, systems, and methods for positioning a treatment device at a desired location in the patient. In some embodiments, devices and methods would provide enhanced techniques for viewing within the body of the patient to facilitate placement of the treatment devices, without crowding the surgical site. Optionally, embodiments may involve improved techniques for attaching or securing a treatment device at a location within a patient. Further, it would be desirable for such methods and devices to be minimally invasive. At least some of these objectives will be met by embodiments of the present invention.